Berserker
by ninofchaos
Summary: AU STORY! Naruto encounters a nemesis in the future and gets sent through another dimension. After going into the new diemension, Naruto's seal starts to break down and at the same time, Naruto tries to preserve his sanity. NO PAIRINGS


DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NARUTO

AN: I just had this idea was I was at work and I thought that I should try it out and see how it goes. If this turns out to be a hit, I'll continue it after writing my next chapter of _Weapon's Master Naruto _and _Judgement_. Also, just warning you that there will be several OC's that'll show up in the stroy and that Naruto will be acting out of character or OOC.

_**Sometime in the future:**_

Some said that the future would be a place where peace would rein. Others said that the future brings about the end of the world. Sadly, the latter of the two has occurred. The future is a world that is virtually a barren wasteland. In a land that was once known as Fire Nation, two figures were facing off against each other. The two fought with such ferocity that it was if the very earth shaking was shaking.

The two figures up close where wearing similar clothing. The first figure was male and is wearing a black outfit which was shredded and torn. The only piece of clothing that was still in a somewhat solid state was his pants. He had long golden yellow hair and a deep shade of icy blue eyes. Eyes that can easily freeze the soul.

The second figure was also male and had jet black hair and his eyes were also the same shade of black. If Naruto's eyes could freeze souls, his eyes would lead souls to everlasting darkness. His clothing was the same as Naruto's and was practically shredded and torn.

The area they were fighting in was filled with craters as far as the eye can see and the sky was a deep shade of crimson. As the sun continues to set, the two were looking at each other as they paused in their fight to regain some lost energy.

"You…" the first figure spoke in a very icy tone. "You'll pay for all of your crimes."

"No. You will be the one who'll pay. You, you're the one who killed everyone." The second figure said using the exact same tone the first figure used.

"Sasuke, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Akira and everyone else. You're the one who killed them all."

"You think I care about that? Huh, Kyūbi no Naruto?" the second figure yelled. "You're the one who killed Mira, Asuka, Haku, Natsume, and all those who are precious to ME."

"Today's the day you die Hachibi no Van." Naruto shouted out, charging in towards Van.

Van thought it wise to back away quickly and looked at Naruto as Naruto continued his journey towards him.

"Tell me, what do you know about the creation of demon?" Van asked calmly.

Naruto paused and halted his assault against his enemy. He wore a confused expression and gave Van an answer. "Creation of demons? Demons have always existed. They existed well before humans ever came into existence."

"I see. So you don't know. Should be expected since the Kyūbi no Yōkō was the only one of the bijū to have forgotten his memories. Even Ichibi no Shukaku, the weakest of the bijū, knew about the creation of demons. Shall I explain?"

"Enough with the chit-chat," Naruto said as he moved into an offensive fighting position.

"We humans are the one who created the demons." Van replied.

"What?!" Naruto yelled. "Impossible. It can't be. Demon's are beings that have always existed in this world."

"It started around five hundred years ago. Humans have grown advanced in the fields of science and technology. They thought they could play god and tried to mess around with nature. In their 'experiments', they eventually managed to create nine creatures, the bijū. At first they were just like ordinary creatures. The only difference was that they had a different number of tails and that they were artificially created.

"After the bijū were created, the humans went onto the field of a technology known as nano-machines. These machines were infused into the bijū and the bijū eventually gained what is now known as chakra. Their bodies were also altered and soon the bijū became nanotechnology that was sentient. The bijū retaliated against their creators and destroyed a majority of the world. The only land that remained is the land that we are familiar with in this world.

"The survivors of the bijū attack implanted nano-machines into themselves. Through this method, they gained power, but that power wasn't enough. They tried to reproduce the exact same experiments in order to recreate a new species of creature that would be able to combat against the bijū. Using those creatures in unison with their nano-technology or chakra as they began to call their new found power, they thought they could defeat the bijū.

"Their results were not fruitful and summoning was created instead. The people back then started to grow paranoid and soon separated into different groups. They learned the ancient arts of ninja and managed to replicate the techniques which were once myth. Villages were soon formed. Everything was then set up so that the political structure was similar to that of a nation that was once known as Japan. Feudal lords were brought about and soon the ninja nations started to follow the will of the Feudal lord that they serve. The bijū remained quiet at the time due to hibernation.

"Wars came and went between lords and due to the bijū remaining in hibernation, they had soon forgotten about the technology they had one wielded. That technology was soon destroyed whenever one of the bijū awoken and all that remained of the technology of the days of old were trivial things like electricity, television, and wireless communication within very short distances.

"The bijū that awoke were eventually defeated through the use of sealing techniques in which the nano-machines that composed of their bodies were transferred into that of a container, in which they were dubbed the title 'Avatar' The bijū that were contained by a human gave the human extraordinary abilities like Shukaku's ability to manipulate sand. The title 'Avatar' was soon changed to 'Jinchūriki' since it felt more appropriate. 'The power of human sacrifice' the word meant. What a joke"

"I've had enough of your pathetic speech." Naruto yelled out.

"Oh?" Van raised an eyebrow. "I guess I did over do the speaking. I just wanted to tell you about how the demons known as the bijū were created."

"You bastard." Naruto charged forth towards his enemy.

"Show me your avatar." Van challenged.

This time Naruto didn't stop. He wanted to kill Van once and for all.

Van started to transform. His body shifted and morphed. At this point, Naruto stopped and jumped back several feet and landed close to where he previously was before he charged.

About thirty seconds have passed and Van finally finished his transformation. His form was that of the eight tailed dragon, Hachimata.

'When he said avatar, did he mean transform into my beast form?' Naruto thought as he looked at the eight tailed Chinese dragon. 'Looks like I don't have much of a choice.'

Naruto started to back away quickly to find a spot to hide. Van noticed his action immediately and spoke, "Don't worry about me attacking you as you transform. I'm not like you. I don't attack people when their guard is down."

"Damn you!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto's eyes shifted from his icy shade of blue into that of crimson red. His clothing was soon ripped apart and Naruto started to transform into his beast form. Twenty seconds later, Naruto was now using the body of the Kyūbi.

The two giants soon started to clash against each other. Van's dragon form initiated the first action and tried to get his body to wrap around that of his nemesis. Naruto jumped to avoid Van's move and started to move his tails around to use a technique. **_"Lava Gusher Technique"_**

Lava started to burst from the ground and Van dodge out just in the nick of time. Van inhaled a large amount of air and fired of a ferocious flame at the demon fox. Naruto got burnt a little as he dodged and silently swore since there happened to be no source of water in the entire region. Naruto shifted his tails to use another technique. **_"Gaia Spikes"_**

Spikes rose out from the ground and Van took flight. Van was now floating in mid-air and looked at Naruto. "I have enough of this. I'm going to finish you off ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"Same here. Time for you to vanish!" Naruto yelled.

A ball of energy started to form a few inches in front of the two avatars and continued to grow. The ball of energy was soon starting to grow out of control and the two avatars fired off their remaining energy towards each other.

As the two attacks collided with each other, dimensional rifts were occurring and soon both avatars were blasted back as their blasts negated each other. Naruto regained momentum and charged straight towards Van. He managed to tackle Van and the two went though one of the dimensional rifts.

As Naruto traveled through the rift, he felt only one thing before passing out, pain that felt like it had lasted through all of eternity.

Naruto awoke after what felt like years or centuries of sleep and noticed that he was carrying a paint brush in one hand and a bucket in the other.


End file.
